Talk:Barney's Beach Party (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:F5CB:22AB:CF:ABB7-20191105221821
1999 was designated as the International Year of Older Persons. Events January * January 1 – The euro currency is established and the European Central Bank assumes its full powers. * January 3 – The Mars Polar Lander is launched by NASA. * January 4 – Gunmen open fire on Shia Muslims worshiping in a mosque in Islamabad, Pakistan, killing 16 and injuring 25. * January 20 – The China News Service announces new government restrictions on Internet use aimed especially at Internet cafés. * January 25 – The 6.2 Armenia, Colombia earthquake hits western Colombia, killing at least 1,900. February * February 4 – Unarmed Guinean immigrant Amadou Diallo is shot dead by New York City police officers on an unrelated stake-out, sparking outrage in the city."The Diallo Verdict: The Overview; 4 Officers in Diallo Shooting Are Acquitted of All Charges" (February 26, 2000), The New York Times, New York: The New York Times * February 7 – King Hussein of Jordan dies from cancer, and his son Abdullah II inherits the throne. * February 11 – Pluto moves along its eccentric orbit further from the Sun than Neptune. It had been nearer than Neptune since 1979, and will become again in 2231. * February 12 – U.S. President Bill Clinton is acquitted in impeachment proceedings in the United States Senate. * February 16 ** In Uzbekistan, an apparent assassination attempt against President Islam Karimov takes place at government headquarters. ** Across Europe, Kurdish rebels take over embassies and hold hostages after Turkey arrests one of their rebel leaders. * February 21 – Sanna Sillanpää shoots four men, killing three at a shooting range in Finland. * February 22 – Moderate Iraqi Shiite cleric Mohammad Mohammad Sadeq al-Sadr is assassinated. * February 23 ** Kurdish rebel leader Abdullah Öcalan is charged with treason in Ankara, Turkey. ** White supremacist John William King is found guilty of kidnapping and murdering African American James Byrd Jr. by dragging him behind a truck for 2 miles (3 km). ** An avalanche destroys the village of Galtür, Austria, killing 31. * February 24 – LaGrand case: The State of Arizona executes Karl LaGrand, a German national involved in an armed robbery in 1982 that led to a death. Karl's brother Walter is executed a week later, in spite of Germany's legal action in the International Court of Justice to attempt to save him. * February 27 – While trying to circumnavigate the world in a hot air balloon, Colin Prescot and Andy Elson set a new endurance record after being aloft for 233 hours and 55 minutes. March * March 1 ** One of four bombs detonated in Lusaka, Zambia, destroys the Angolan Embassy. ** Rwandan Hutu rebels kill and dismember eight foreign tourists at the Buhoma homestead, Uganda. ** The Convention on the Prohibition of Anti-Personnel Mines comes into force. * March 3 – Walter LaGrand is executed in the gas chamber in Arizona. * March 4 – In a military court, United States Marine Corps Captain Richard J. Ashby is acquitted of the charge of reckless flying which resulted in the deaths of 20 skiers in the Italian Alps, when his low-flying EA-6B Prowler hit a gondola cable. * March 12 – Former Warsaw Pact members Hungary, Poland, and the Czech Republic join NATO. * March 15 – In Brussels, Belgium, the Santer Commission resigns over allegations of corruption. * March 21 ** Bertrand Piccard and Brian Jones become the first to circumnavigate the Earth in a hot air balloon. ** The 71st Academy Awards are held at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles with Shakespeare in Love winning Best Picture. * March 23 – Gunmen assassinate Paraguay's Vice President Luis María Argaña. * March 24 ** NATO launches air strikes against the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, marking the first time NATO has attacked a sovereign state. ** A fire in the Mont Blanc Tunnel kills 39 people, closing the tunnel for nearly three years. * March 25 – Enron energy traders allegedly route 2,900 megawatts of electricity destined for California to the town of Silver Peak, Nevada, population 200. * March 26 – The Melissa worm attacks the Internet. * March 27 – Kosovo War: A U.S. F-117 Nighthawk is shot down by Yugoslav forces. * March 29 – For the first time, the Dow Jones Industrial Average closes above the 10,000 mark, at 10,006.78. April * April 1 – Nunavut, an Inuit homeland, is created from the eastern portion of the Northwest Territories to become Canada's third territory. * April 5 ** Two Libyans suspected of bringing down Pan Am Flight 103 in 1988 are handed over to Scottish authorities for eventual trial in the Netherlands. The United Nations suspends sanctions against Libya. ** In Laramie, Wyoming, Russell Henderson pleads guilty to kidnapping and felony murder, in order to avoid a possible death penalty conviction for the apparent hate crime killing of Matthew Shepard. * April 7 – Kosovo War: Kosovo's main border crossings are closed by Yugoslav forces to prevent Kosovar Albanians from leaving. * April 8 – Bill Gates's personal fortune makes him the wealthiest individual in the world due to the increased value of Microsoft stock. * April 9 – Ibrahim Baré Maïnassara, president of Niger, is assassinated. * April 14 – Kosovo War: NATO warplanes repeatedly bomb ethnic Albanian refugee convoys for 2 hours over a 12-mile stretch of road, after mistaking them for Yugoslav military trucks, between Đakovica and Dečani in western Kosovo, killing at least 73 refugees. * April 17 – A nail bomb, the first of three planted by David Copeland over a fortnight, explodes in the middle of a busy market in Brixton, South London. * April 20 – Columbine High School massacre: Two Littleton, Colorado, teenagers, Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, open fire on their teachers and classmates, killing 12 students and 1 teacher, and then themselves. * April 26 ** Sultan Salahuddin of Selangor becomes the 11th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia. ** British TV presenter Jill Dando, 37, is shot dead on the doorstep of her home in Fulham, London. * April 30 ** Cambodia joins the Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN), bringing the total members to 10. ** A third nail bomb planted by David Copeland explodes in The Admiral Duncan pub in Old Compton Street, Soho, London, killing a pregnant woman and two friends and injuring 70 others. May * May 3 – 1999 Oklahoma tornado outbreak: a devastating tornado, rated F5 on the Fujita scale, hit southern and eastern Oklahoma City metropolitan area, killing 36 people (and 5 indirectly). It also produced the highest winds recorded on Earth: . * May 6 – Elections are held in Scotland and Wales for the new Scottish Parliament and National Assembly for Wales. * May 7 ** Kosovo War: in the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, three Chinese embassy workers are killed and twenty others wounded when a NATO B-2 aircraft bombs the Chinese Embassy in Belgrade. ** In Guinea-Bissau, President João Bernardo Vieira is ousted in a military coup. * May 12 – David Steel becomes the first Presiding Officer (Speaker) of the modern Scottish Parliament. * May 13 – Carlo Azeglio Ciampi is elected President of Italy. * May 17 – Ehud Barak is elected prime minister of Israel. * May 26 ** The Indian Air Force launches an attack on intruding Pakistan Army troops and mujahideen militants in Kashmir. ** The first Welsh Assembly in over 600 years opens in Cardiff. ** The 1999 UEFA Champions League Final takes place at the Camp Nou Stadium, Barcelona, in which the English side Manchester United defeats the German side Bayern Munich 2–1. * May 27 – The International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia in The Hague, Netherlands indicts Slobodan Milošević and four others for war crimes and crimes against humanity committed in Kosovo. * May 28 ** Two Swedish police officers are wounded by bank robbers armed with automatic firearms, and later executed with their own service pistols in Malexander, Sweden. ** After 22 years of restoration work, Leonardo da Vinci's The Last Supper is placed back on display in Milan, Italy. * May 29 – Nigeria terminates military rule, and the Fourth Nigerian Republic is established with Olusegun Obasanjo as president. June * June 1 – Napster, a music downloading service, debuts. * June 2 – The King of Bhutan allows television transmissions to commence in the Kingdom for the first time, coinciding with the King's Silver Jubilee. * June 5 – The Islamic Salvation Army, the armed wing of the Islamic Salvation Front, agrees in principle to disband in Algeria. * June 8 – The government of Colombia announces it will include the estimated value of the country's illegal drug crops, exceeding half a billion US dollars, in its gross national product. * June 9 – Kosovo War: Yugoslavia and NATO sign a peace treaty to end their hostilities. * June 10 – Kosovo War: NATO suspends its air strikes after Slobodan Milošević agrees to withdraw Yugoslav forces from Kosovo. * June 12 ** Kosovo War: Operation Joint Guardian/''Operation Agricola'' begins: NATO-led United Nations peacekeeping forces KFOR enter Kosovo, Yugoslavia. ** Texas governor George W. Bush announces he will pursue the Republican Party's nomination for president of the United States. * June 14 – Thabo Mbeki is elected president of South Africa. * June 16 – Thabo Mbeki is inaugurated as the second president of South Africa, marking the first peaceful transfer of executive power in the country's post-democratization history. * June 18 – The J18 international anti-globalization protests are organized in dozens of cities around the world, some of which led to riots. * June 19 – Turin, Italy, is awarded the 2006 Winter Olympics. * June 24 – Kosovo War: NATO marines shoot three gunmen in Kosovo, Yugoslavia after being attacked by the latter, killing one of them and injuring the other two. * June 25 – Bosnia and Herzegovina gets a new national anthem. * June 30 – Twenty-three people die in a fire at the Sealand Youth Training Center in South Korea. July 's Lunar Prospector]] * July 1 ** The Scottish Parliament is officially opened by Elizabeth II on the day that devolved powers are officially transferred from the Scottish Office in London to the new devolved Scottish Executive in Edinburgh. ** Europol (short for European Police Office) the European Union's criminal intelligence agency becomes fully operational. * July 7 – In Rome, Hicham El Guerrouj runs the fastest mile ever recorded, at 3:43.13. * July 10 – American soccer player Brandi Chastain scores the game winning penalty kick against China in the final of the FIFA Women's World Cup. * July 11 – India recaptures Kargil, forcing the Pakistani army to retreat. India announces victory, ending the 2-month conflict. * July 16 – Off the coast of Martha's Vineyard, a plane crashes piloted by John F. Kennedy Jr., killing him, his wife Carolyn Bessette-Kennedy, and her sister Lauren Bessette. * July 20 ** Mercury program: Liberty Bell 7 – piloted by Gus Grissom in 1961 – is raised from the Atlantic Ocean. ** Falun Gong is banned in the People's Republic of China under Jiang Zemin. * July 23 ** NASA's Chandra X-ray Observatory is launched. ** Mohammed VI of Morocco becomes king upon the death of his father Hassan II. * July 23 – Fourteen Kosovar Serb villagers are killed by ethnic Albanian gunmen in the village of Staro Gračko. * July 27 – Twenty-one people die in a canyoning disaster at the Saxetenbach Gorge near Interlaken, Switzerland. * July 31 – NASA intentionally crashes the Lunar Prospector spacecraft into the Moon, thus ending its mission to detect frozen water on the lunar surface. August , Turkey]] * August 7 – Hundreds of Chechen guerrillas invade the Russian republic of Dagestan, triggering a short war. * August 10 – The Atlantique incident occurs as an intruding Pakistan Navy plane is shot down in India, sparking tensions between the two nations, coming just a month after the end of the Kargil War. * August 11 – A total solar eclipse is seen in Europe and Asia. * August 17 – The 7.6 İzmit earthquake shakes northwestern Turkey with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), leaving more than 17,000 dead and around 50,000 injured. * August 19 – In Belgrade, tens of thousands of Yugoslavs rally to demand the resignation of Yugoslav President Slobodan Milošević. * August 26 – The Second Chechen War begins * August 30 – East Timor votes for independence from Indonesia (which had invaded and occupied it since 1975) in a referendum. September * September 7 – The 6.0 Athens earthquake affected the area with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), killing 143, injuring 800–1,600, and leaving 50,000 homeless. * September 8 – The first of a series of Russian apartment bombings occurs. Subsequent bombings occur on September 13 and 16, while a bombing on September 22 fails. * September 9 – The Sega Company introduces in American market the new game console with the name Dreamcast. * September 12 – Under international pressure to allow an international peacekeeping force, Indonesian president BJ Habibie announces that he will do so. * September 14 – Kiribati, Nauru and Tonga join the United Nations. * September 21 – The 921 earthquake, also known as the Jiji earthquake (magnitude 7.6 on the Richter scale), kills about 2,400 people in Taiwan. October '' during tests]] * October – NASA loses one of its probes, the Mars Climate Orbiter. * October 1 – Shanghai Pudong International Airport opens in China, taking over all international flights from Hongqiao. * October 5 – Thirty-one people die in the Ladbroke Grove rail crash, west of London, England. * October 12 – Pakistani Prime Minister Nawaz Sharif attempts to dismiss Army Chief General Pervez Musharraf, who is out of the country. The generals lead a coup d'état, ousting Sharif's administration, and Musharraf takes control of the government. * October 13 – The United States Senate rejects ratification of the Comprehensive Test Ban Treaty (CTBT). * October 27 – Gunmen open fire in the Armenian Parliament, killing Prime Minister Vazgen Sargsyan, Parliament Chairman Karen Demirchyan, and six other members. * October 29 – A super cyclonic storm impacts Orissa, India, killing approximately 10,000 people. * October 30 – : A pub catches fire in Inchon, South Korea, killing 56 people. * October 31 ** EgyptAir Flight 990, travelling from New York City to Cairo, crashes off the coast of Nantucket, Massachusetts, killing all 217 on board. ** Roman Catholic Church and several Lutheran Church leaders sign the Joint Declaration on the Doctrine of Justification, attempting to resolve a centuries-old doctrinal dispute over the nature of faith and salvation. November * November 6 – Australians defeat a referendum proposing the replacement of the Queen and the Governor General with a President to make Australia a republic. * November 12 – The 7.2 Düzce earthquake shakes northwestern Turkey with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent). At least 845 people were killed and almost 5,000 were injured. * November 20 – China launches the first Shenzhou spacecraft. * November 23 – The National Assembly of Kuwait revokes a 1985 law that granted women's suffrage. * November 26 – The 7.5 Ambrym earthquake shakes Vanuatu and a destructive tsunami follows. Ten people were killed and forty were injured. * November 27 – The centre-left Labour Party takes control of the New Zealand government, with leader Helen Clark becoming the second female Prime Minister in New Zealand's history. * November 30 – The ExxonMobil merger is completed, forming the largest corporation in the world. December opened in London.]] * December 3 ** After rowing for 81 days and 5,486 kilometers (2,962 nautical miles), Tori Murden became the first woman to cross the Atlantic Ocean by rowboat alone, when she reached Guadeloupe from the Canary Islands. ** NASA lost radio contact with the Mars Polar Lander, moments before the spacecraft entered the Martian atmosphere. * December 5 – Bolivian municipal elections, the first election contested by Evo Morales' Movement for Socialism. * December 18 – NASA launched the Terra platform into orbit, carrying 5 Earth Observation instruments, including ASTER, CERES, MISR, MODIS and MOPITT. * December 20 – The sovereignty of Macau is transferred from the Portuguese Republic to the People's Republic of China after 442 years of Portuguese settlement. * December 26 – Cyclones Lothar and Martin killed 140 people as they crossed France, southern Germany, and Switzerland. * December 27 – Storm Martin caused damage throughout France, Spain, Switzerland and Italy, including an emergency due to flooding at the Blayais Nuclear Power Plant. * December 31 ** The U.S. turned over complete administration of the Panama Canal to the Panamanian Government, as stipulated in the Torrijos–Carter Treaties of 1977. ** Boris Yeltsin resigned as president of Russia, leaving Prime Minister Vladimir Putin as the acting President. ** 3rd millennium celebrations. Births January ]] ]] * January 1 – Diamond White, American actress, voice artist, and singer * January 4 ** Daniel Arzani, Australian footballer ** Nico Hischier, Swiss ice hockey player ** Gage Munroe, Canadian actor ** Collin Sexton, American basketball player * January 6 ** Devin Albert, American actor ** Elena Radionova, Russian figure skater * January 9 ** Li Zhuhao, Chinese swimmer ** Maximiliano Romero, Argentinian footballer * January 12 – Nicolás Schiappacasse, Uruguayan footballer * January 15 – Miray Daner, Turkish actress * January 18 – Karan Brar, American actor * January 19 ** Valentino Müller, Austrian footballer ** Jonathan Taylor, American football player * January 23 – Alban Lafont, French footballer * January 25 – Jai Waetford, Australian singer February ]] ]] * February 7 – Bea Miller, American actress, singer, and songwriter * February 10 – Tiffany Espensen, Chinese-American actress * February 11 ** Candace Hill, American track and field athlete ** Andriy Lunin, Ukrainian footballer * February 14 – Tyler Adams, American footballer * February 17 – Alex de Minaur, Australian tennis player * February 19 ** Georgia Coates, British swimmer ** Quinn Lord, Canadian actor ** Hugo Gonzalez, Spanish swimmer * February 20 – Lea van Acken, German actress * February 25 – Gianluigi Donnarumma, Italian footballer * February 28 – Luka Dončić, Slovenian basketball player March ]] * March 2 – Abdullah Al-Qwabani, Yemeni long-distance runner * March 5 ** Madison Beer, American singer ** Colin Schooler, American football player ** Yeri, South Korean singer * March 6 – Abdul Hakim Sani Brown, Japanese athlete * March 14 – Marvin Bagley III, American basketball player * March 16 ** Bailie Key, American artistic gymnast ** Antonis Stergiakis, Greek footballer ** Vladimir Guerrero Jr., Canadian-Dominican baseball player * March 22 – Mick Schumacher, German racing driver * March 24 – Arina Openysheva, Russian swimmer * March 25 – Jin Ji-hee, South Korean actress * March 31 – Sawyer Fredericks, American singer-songwriter April ]] ]] * April 1 – Jairus Aquino, Filipino actor * April 2 – Sophie Reynolds, American actress * April 5 ** Maria Astashkina, Russian swimmer ** Sharlene San Pedro, Filipina actress and singer * April 8 ** CiCi Bellis, American tennis player ** José Gomes, Portuguese footballer * April 9 – Lil Nas X, American rapper, singer, and songwriter * April 15 – Denis Shapovalov, Canadian tennis player * April 16 – Wendell Carter, American basketball player * April 18 – Michael Andrew, American swimmer * April 19 – Corentin Moutet, French tennis player * April 20 – Carly Rose Sonenclar, American actress and singer * April 30 – Jorden van Foreest, Dutch chess grandmaster May ]] ]] * May 2 – Andre Dozzell, English footballer * May 5 ** Jonny Gray, Canadian actor ** Justin Kluivert, Dutch footballer ** Nathan Chen, American figure skater * May 8 ** Maykel Massó, Cuban long jumper ** Rebeca Andrade, Brazilian artistic gymnast * May 11 – Sabrina Carpenter, American actress, singer, and songwriter * May 13 – Francis Magundayao, Filipino actor * May 18 – Teo Halm, American actor * May 22 – Camren Bicondova, American actress and dancer * May 24 – Charlie Plummer, American actor * May 25 – Ibrahima Konaté, French footballer * May 27 ** Lily-Rose Depp, French-American actress and model ** Maria Kameneva, Russian swimmer * May 28 – Cameron Boyce, American actor (d. 2019) * May 30 – Sean Giambrone, American actor June ]] ]] * June 1 – Dmitri Aliev, Russian figure skater * June 2 – Madison Leisle, American actress * June 3 – Dan-Axel Zagadou, French footballer * June 10 – Rafael Leão, Portuguese footballer * June 11 ** Kai Havertz, German footballer ** Katelyn Nacon, American actress ** Saxon Sharbino, American actress * June 14 – Chou Tzu-yu, Taiwanese singer * June 18 – Trippie Redd, American rapper * June 21 – Natalie Alyn Lind, American actress * June 22 – Cam Akers, American football player * June 23 ** Noah Marullo, British child actor ** Semisi Otukolo, Tongan footballer ** Linton Maina, German footballer * June 24 – Mads Roerslev, Danish footballer * June 26 – Harley Quinn Smith, American actress * June 27 – Chandler Riggs, American actor * June 29 – Nikita Volodin, Russian pair skater July ]] ]] * July 1 – Charles Armstrong-Jones, Viscount Linley * July 2 – Nicolò Zaniolo, Italian footballer * July 4 – Moa Kikuchi, Japanese singer and dancer * July 6 – Denis Khodykin, Russian pair skater * July 9 – Claire Corlett, American actress and singer * July 10 ** April Ivy, Portuguese singer and composer ** Matthew Real, Brazilian-American soccer player * July 12 – Nur Dhabitah Sabri, Malaysian diver * July 13 – Leong Jun Hao, Malaysian badminton player * July 15 – Seda Tutkhalyan, Russian artistic gymnast * July 17 ** Lisandro Cuxi, Portuguese-French singer ** Stahl Gubag, Papua New Guinean footballer * July 19 – Kim So-hye, South Korean actress and singer * July 20 ** Princess Alexandra of Hanover ** Ellie Downie, British artistic gymnast * July 28 – Troy Brown Jr., American basketball player * July 30 – Joey King, American actress August ]] * August 2 – Emma Bale, Belgian singer * August 3 ** Brahim Díaz, Spanish footballer ** Yoo Yeon-jung, South Korean singer * August 4 – Kelly Gould, American actress * August 7 – Sydney McLaughlin, American hurdler and sprinter * August 9 ** Ariana Guido, American actress and comedian ** Deniss Vasiļjevs, Latvian figure skater * August 10 – Ja Morant, American basketball player * August 11 ** Kevin Knox, American basketball player ** Mary-Sophie Harvey, Canadian swimmer * August 12 – Matthijs de Ligt, Dutch footballer * August 16 – Karen Chen, American figure skater * August 19 – Ethan Cutkosky, American actor * August 21 – Maxim Knight, American actor * August 22 ** Dakota Goyo, Canadian actor ** Ricardo Hurtado, American actor and singer * August 26 – Leonie Kullmann, German swimmer * August 27 ** Mitchell van Bergen, Dutch footballer ** Mile Svilar, Belgian footballer * August 28 – Prince Nikolai of Denmark * August 31 – Miomir Kecmanović, Serbian tennis player September ]] * September 3 – Rich Brian, Indonesian rapper * September 5 – Alexey Erokhov, Russian figure skater * September 7 ** Michelle Creber, Canadian actress and singer ** Cameron Ocasio, American actor * September 13 – Ekaterina Borisova, Russian pair skater * September 14 – Emma Kenney, American actress * September 15 – Jaren Jackson Jr., American basketball player * September 16 – Mao Yi, Chinese gymnast * September 17 – Daniel Huttlestone, English actor * September 21 ** Alexander Isak, Swedish footballer ** Wang Junkai, Chinese singer * September 22 ** Kim Yoo Jung, South Korean actress ** Erin Pitt, Canadian actress * September 28 – Kayla Day, American tennis player * September 30 – Flávia Saraiva, Brazilian artistic gymnast October ]] * October 1 – Christopher Taylor, Jamaican sprinter * October 3 – Aramis Knight, American actor * October 14 ** Daniel Roche, British actor ** Wu Yibing, Chinese tennis player ** Laura Zeng, American rhythmic gymnast * October 15 ** Bailee Madison, American actress ** Alexei Sancov, Moldovan swimmer ** Ben Woodburn, British footballer * October 17 – Gabrielle Fa'amausili, New Zealand swimmer * October 19 – Carlotta Truman, German singer * October 20 – YoungBoy Never Broke Again, American rapper * October 23 – Joseph Andre Garcia, Filipino actor * October 27 – Amy Tinkler, British artistic gymnast * October 30 – Wang Yan, Chinese gymnast November ]] * November 1 – Buddy Handleson, American actor * November 8 – Isaac Bonga, German basketball player * November 9 – Karol Sevilla, Mexican actress and singer * November 10 ** Armand Duplantis, Swedish pole vaulter ** João Félix, Portuguese footballer ** Kiernan Shipka, American actress * November 11 ** Emma Gonzalez, American gun control activist ** Fan Yilin, Chinese artistic gymnast * November 12 – Choi Yoo-jung, South Korean singer and songwriter * November 13 – Lando Norris, British racing driver * November 14 – Ellis Hollins, British actor * November 18 – Domingos Quina, Portuguese footballer * November 19 – Evgenia Medvedeva, Russian figure skater * November 26 – Olivia O'Brien, American singer December * December 3 ** Kang Mi-na, South Korean singer and actress ** Kim Do-yeon, South Korean singer * December 4 – Tahith Chong, Dutch footballer * December 10 – Reiss Nelson, English footballer * December 18 – YBN Nahmir, American rapper and songwriter * December 20 – Migo Adecer, Filipino dancer and actor * December 25 – Bülow, German singer * December 29 – Nadine Joy Nathan, Singaporean artistic gymnast Deaths January ]] * January 4 – Iron Eyes Cody, Italian-American actor (b. 1904) * January 6 – Michel Petrucciani, French jazz pianist and composer (b. 1962) * January 11 ** Teuvo Aura, Finnish politician, 33rd Prime Minister of Finland (b. 1912) ** Fabrizio De André, Italian singer and songwriter (b. 1940) ** Brian Moore, Northern Irish-Canadian writer (b. 1921) * January 12 – Betty Lou Gerson, American actress (b. 1914) * January 14 – Jerzy Grotowski, Polish theatre director (b. 1933) * January 21 – Susan Strasberg, American actress (b. 1938) * January 22 – Graham Staines, Australian missionary (b. 1941) * January 25 – Robert Shaw, American conductor (b. 1916) February ]] ]] * February 1 – Barış Manço, Turkish singer and television personality (b. 1943) * February 5 – Wassily Leontief, Russian economist (b. 1906) * February 6 – Don Dunstan, Australian politician (b. 1926) * February 7 ** King Hussein of Jordan (b. 1935) ** Bobby Troup, American actor, jazz pianist, singer and songwriter (b. 1918) * February 8 – Dame Iris Murdoch, Anglo-Irish author (b. 1919) * February 12 – Heinz Schubert, German actor and photographer (b. 1925) * February 14 ** Buddy Knox, American singer and songwriter (b. 1933) ** John Ehrlichman, American Watergate scandal figure (b. 1925) * February 15 ** Big L, American rapper (b. 1974) ** Henry Way Kendall, American physicist (b. 1926) * February 18 – Andreas Feininger, French-born photographer (b. 1906) * February 20 ** Sarah Kane, English playwright (b. 1971) ** Gene Siskel, American film critic (b. 1946) * February 21 – Gertrude B. Elion, American scientist (b. 1918) * February 25 – Glenn T. Seaborg, American chemist (b. 1912) * February 28 ** Bing Xin, Chinese author and poet (b. 1900) ** Bill Talbert, American tennis player (b. 1918) March ]] ]] ]] ]] * March 2 – Dusty Springfield, English pop singer (b. 1939) * March 3 ** Jackson C. Frank, American folk musician (b. 1943) ** Gerhard Herzberg, German-born chemist (b. 1904) * March 4 ** Harry Blackmun, American judge, Associate Justice of the Supreme Court (b. 1908) ** Del Close, American actor, writer, and teacher (b. 1934) ** Fritz Honegger, Swiss politician, 79th President of Switzerland (b. 1917) * March 5 ** Alfred Denning, Baron Denning, British lawyer and judge (b. 1899) ** Richard Kiley, American actor (b. 1922) * March 6 ** Dennis Viollet, English footballer (b. 1933) ** Emir Isa bin Salman Al Khalifa of Bahrain (b. 1931) * March 7 – Stanley Kubrick, American film director and producer (b. 1928) * March 8 ** Adolfo Bioy Casares, Argentine writer (b. 1914) ** Joe DiMaggio, American baseball player (b. 1914) * March 10 ** Oswaldo Guayasamín, Ecuadorian painter and sculptor (b. 1919) ** Kusumagraj, Indian poet, playwright and novelist (b. 1912) * March 12 – Yehudi Menuhin, American violinist (b. 1916) * March 13 ** Lee Falk, American writer, theater director, and producer (b. 1911) ** Garson Kanin, American playwright and screenwriter (b. 1912) * March 14 – Kirk Alyn, American actor (b. 1910) * March 17 ** Ernest Gold, Austrian-born composer (b. 1921) ** Humberto Fernández-Morán, Venezuelan research scientist (b. 1924) ** Hildegard Peplau, American nurse and theorist (b. 1909) * March 19 – Tofilau Eti Alesana, Samoan politician, 6th Prime Minister of Samoa (b. 1924) * March 21 ** Jean Guitton, French philosopher (b. 1901) ** Ernie Wise, English comedian (b. 1925) * March 22 – David Strickland, American actor (b. 1969) * March 24 – Gertrud Scholtz-Klink, German politician (b. 1902) * March 29 – Joe Williams, American singer (b. 1918) * March 30 – Igor Netto, Soviet–Russian footballer (b. 1930) * March 31 – Yuri Knorozov, Russian linguist and epigrapher (b. 1922) April ]] ]] ]] * April 4 ** Faith Domergue, American actress (b. 1924) ** Jumabek Ibraimov, 5th Prime Minister of Kyrgyzstan (b. 1944) ** Bob Peck, English actor (b. 1945) * April 9 – Ibrahim Baré Maïnassara, Nigerese military officer, 5th President of Niger (b. 1949) * April 10 – Jean Vander Pyl, American television actress (b. 1919) * April 13 – Willi Stoph, German politician, 2-time Prime Minister of the German Democratic Republic (b. 1914) * April 14 ** Ellen Corby, American actress (b. 1911) ** Anthony Newley, English actor, singer and songwriter (b. 1931) * April 15 – Harvey Postlethwaite, English engineer and race car designer (b. 1944) * April 16 – Skip Spence, Canadian-American singer and songwriter (b. 1946) * April 19 – Hermine Braunsteiner, German Nazi prison guard (b. 1919) * April 20 – Rick Rude, American professional wrestler (b. 1958)) * April 21 – Charles "Buddy" Rogers, American actor (b. 1904) * April 22 – Bert Remsen, American actor (b. 1925) * April 25 ** Michael Morris, 3rd Baron Killanin, Irish journalist and 6th President of the International Olympic Committee (b. 1914) ** Roger Troutman, American funk musician (b. 1951) * April 26 ** Adrian Borland, British musician and producer (b. 1957) ** Jill Dando, British television journalist (b. 1961) * April 27 – Al Hirt, American trumpeter and bandleader (b. 1922) * April 28 ** Rory Calhoun, American actor (b. 1922) ** Arthur Leonard Schawlow, American physicist (b. 1921) ** Alf Ramsey, English footballer and manager (b. 1920) May ]] * May 2 – Oliver Reed, English actor (b. 1938) * May 8 ** Dana Plato, American actress (b. 1964) ** Dirk Bogarde, English actor (b. 1921) * May 10 – Shel Silverstein, American author and poet (b. 1930) * May 12 – Saul Steinberg, Romanian-born cartoonist (b. 1914) * May 13 – Gene Sarazen, American golfer (b. 1902) * May 17 – Henry Jones, American actor (b. 1912) * May 18 – Betty Robinson, American athlete (b. 1911) * May 19 – Candy Candido, American voice actor (b. 1913) * May 21 – Vanessa Brown, Austrian-born American actress (b. 1928) * May 23 – Owen Hart, Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1965) * May 26 – Paul Sacher, Swiss conductor (b. 1906) June ]] ]] * June 1 – Christopher Cockerell, English engineer (b. 1910) * June 5 – Mel Tormé, American singer (b. 1925) * June 9 – Andrew L. Stone, American screenwriter, director and producer (b. 1902) * June 11 – DeForest Kelley, American actor (b. 1920) * June 12 – Sergey Khlebnikov, Soviet speed skater (b. 1955) * June 16 – Screaming Lord Sutch, English politician (b. 1940) * June 17 ** Basil Hume, English cardinal (b. 1923) ** Paul-Émile de Souza, Beninese army officer and political figure (b. 1930) * June 19 ** Henri, Count of Paris, French nobleman (b. 1908) ** Mario Soldati, Italian writer and film director (b. 1906) * June 25 ** Fred Trump, American real estate developer (b. 1905) ** Yevgeny Morgunov, Soviet and Russian actor, film director, and script writer (b. 1927) * June 27 ** Siegfried Lowitz, German actor (b. 1914) ** Marion Motley, American football player (b. 1920) ** Georgios Papadopoulos, 69th Prime Minister of Greece and 4th President of Greece (b. 1919) * June 28 – Vere Bird, 1st Prime Minister of Antigua and Barbuda (b. 1989) * June 30 – Édouard Boubat, French photojournalist and art photographer (b. 1923) July ]] ]] ]] * July 1 ** Dennis Brown, Jamaican reggae singer (b. 1957) ** Edward Dmytryk, American film director (b. 1908) ** Guy Mitchell, American singer (b. 1927) ** Joshua Nkomo, Zimbabwean politician (b. 1917) ** Sylvia Sidney, American actress (b. 1910) * July 2 – Mario Puzo, American author (b. 1920) * July 3 – Mark Sandman, American rock musician and artist (b. 1952) * July 6 – Joaquín Rodrigo, Spanish composer (b. 1901) * July 8 ** Pete Conrad, American astronaut (b. 1930) ** Frank Lubin, Lithuanian-American basketball player (b. 1910) ** Shafik Wazzan, 27th Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1925) * July 11 – Helen Forrest, American jazz singer (b. 1917) * July 12 ** Rajendra Kumar, Indian film actor, producer and director (b. 1929) ** Bill Owen, English actor (b. 1914) * July 14 ** Władysław Hasior, Polish sculptor (b. 1928) ** Gar Samuelson, American drummer (b. 1958) * July 16 ** John F. Kennedy Jr., American lawyer, journalist, and magazine publisher (b. 1960) ** Carolyn Bessette-Kennedy, American actress and model (b. 1966) * July 20 – Sandra Gould, American actress (b. 1916) * July 21 – David Ogilvy, French Advertising executive (b. 1911) * July 23 – King Hassan II of Morocco (b. 1929) * July 26 – Trygve Haavelmo, Norwegian economist (b. 1911) * July 27 ** Aleksandr Danilovich Aleksandrov, Soviet/Russian mathematician, physicist and philosopher (b. 1912) ** Phaedon Gizikis, Greek general, 5th President of Greece (b. 1917) * July 29 – Anatoliy Solovianenko, Soviet operatic tenor (b. 1932) August ]] * August 1 – Nirad C. Chaudhuri, Bengali writer (b. 1897) * August 4 – Victor Mature, American actor (b. 1913) * August 7 – Brion James, American actor (b. 1945) * August 10 – Giuseppe Delfino, Italian fencer (b. 1921) * August 11 – Hendrick Chin A Sen, 2nd Prime Minister of Suriname (b. 1934) * August 13 – Jaime Garzón, Colombian journalist and comedian (b. 1960) * August 14 – Pee Wee Reese, American baseball player (b. 1918) * August 17 – Reiner Klimke, German equestrian (b. 1936) * August 22 – Aleksandr Demyanenko, Russian film and theater actor (b. 1937) * August 23 – James White, Irish writer (b. 1928) September ]] * September 6 – Lagumot Harris, 3rd President of Nauru (b. 1938) * September 8 – Moondog, American musician and composer (b. 1916) * September 9 – Ruth Roman, American actress (b. 1922) * September 10 – Alfredo Kraus, Spanish tenor (b. 1927) * September 11 – Gonzalo Rodríguez, Uruguayan racing driver (b. 1972) * September 12 – Allen Stack, American swimmer (b. 1928) * September 14 – Charles Crichton, English film director (b. 1910) * September 17 – Frankie Vaughan, British singer (b. 1928) * September 20 – Raisa Gorbacheva, Soviet first lady (b. 1932) * September 22 – George C. Scott, American actor (b. 1927) * September 24 – Ester Boserup, Danish economist (b. 1910) * September 25 – Marion Zimmer Bradley, American writer (b. 1930) October ]] ]] ]] * October 2 – Muhammad Nasiruddin al-Albani, Albanian Islamic scholar (b. 1914) * October 3 – Akio Morita, Japanese businessman (b. 1921) * October 4 ** Bernard Buffet, French painter (b. 1928) ** Art Farmer, American jazz trumpeter (b. 1928) * October 6 ** Gorilla Monsoon, American professional wrestler and announcer (b. 1937) ** Amália Rodrigues, Portuguese fado singer and actress (b. 1920) * October 9 ** Milt Jackson, American musician (b. 1923) ** Akhtar Hameed Khan, Pakistani businessman (b. 1914) * October 11 – Galina Bystrova, Soviet athlete (b. 1934) * October 12 – Wilt Chamberlain, American professional basketball player (b. 1936) * October 14 – Julius Nyerere, 1st President of Tanzania (b. 1922) * October 17 – Nicholas Metropolis, Greek-American physicist (b. 1915) * October 19 – Nathalie Sarraute, Russian-born Francophone lawyer and writer (b. 1900) * October 20 – Jack Lynch, Taoiseach of Ireland (b. 1917) * October 21 – John Bromwich, Australian tennis player (b. 1918) * October 23 – András Hegedüs, Hungarian politician, 45th Prime Minister of Hungary (b. 1922) * October 24 – John Chafee, American politician (b. 1922) * October 25 – Payne Stewart, American golfer (b. 1957) * October 26 ** Hoyt Axton, American singer and actor (b. 1938) ** Abraham Polonsky, American screenwriter and director (b. 1910) * October 27 ** Frank De Vol, American arranger, composer, and actor (b. 1911) ** Karen Demirchyan, Speaker of the National Assembly of Armenia (b. 1932) ** Robert Mills, American physicist (b. 1927) ** Leonard Petrosyan, 3rd Prime Minister of Artsakh (b. 1953) ** Vazgen Sargsyan, Armenian military commander and politician, 12th Prime Minister of Armenia (assassinated) (b. 1959) * October 28 – Rafael Alberti, Spanish poet (b. 1902) * October 31 – Greg Moore, Canadian race car driver (b. 1975) November ]] ]] * November 1 ** Bhekimpi Dlamini, 4th Prime Minister of Swaziland (b. 1924) ** Theodore Hall, American physicist and spy (b. 1925) ** Walter Payton, American football player (b. 1954) * November 2 – Demetrio B. Lakas, 27th President of Panama (b. 1925) * November 3 – Ian Bannen, Scottish actor (b. 1928) * November 4 – Daisy Bates, American civil rights activist, publisher, journalist, and lecturer (b. 1914) * November 8 – Leon Štukelj, Slovene gymnast (b. 1898) * November 9 – Mabel King, American actress and singer (b. 1932) * November 11 ** Mary Kay Bergman, American voice actress (b. 1961) ** Vivian Fuchs, English geologist (b. 1908) ** Jacobo Timerman, Argentine journalist and author (b. 1923) * November 12 – Mohammad Mohammadullah, 3rd President of Bangladesh (b. 1921) * November 16 – Daniel Nathans, American microbiologist (b. 1928) * November 18 ** Paul Bowles, American novelist (b. 1910) ** Horst P. Horst, American photographer (b. 1906) ** Doug Sahm, American musician (b. 1941) * November 20 – Amintore Fanfani, Italian politician, 32nd Prime Minister of Italy (b. 1908) * November 21 ** Quentin Crisp, English writer (b. 1908) ** Horacio Gómez Bolaños, Mexican actor (b. 1930) December ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Fritz Fischer, German historian (b. 1908) * December 2 – Charlie Byrd, American jazz musician and classical guitarist (b. 1925) * December 3 ** John Archer, American actor (b. 1915) ** Scatman John, American musician (b. 1942) ** Madeline Kahn, American actress and singer (b. 1942) * December 4 – Nilde Iotti, Italian politician (b. 1920) * December 5 – Nathan Jacobson, American mathematician (b. 1910) * December 7 – Darling Légitimus, French actress (b. 1907) * December 9 – Yakov Rylsky, Soviet sabre fencer (b. 1928) * December 10 ** Rick Danko, Canadian musician (b. 1943) ** Franjo Tuđman, 1st President of Croatia (b. 1922) * December 12 ** Paul Cadmus, American artist (b. 1904) ** Joseph Heller, American novelist (b. 1923) * December 13 – Stane Dolanc, Yugoslav politician (b. 1925) * December 17 ** Rex Allen, American actor, singer, and songwriter (b. 1920) ** Jürgen Moser, German-American mathematician (b. 1928) ** Grover Washington, Jr., American saxophonist (b. 1943) * December 18 – Robert Bresson, French filmmaker (b. 1901) * December 19 – Desmond Llewelyn, British actor (b. 1914) * December 20 ** Irving Rapper, American film director (b. 1898) ** Riccardo Freda, Italian film director (b. 1909) ** Hank Snow, Canadian-American country musician (b. 1914) * December 23 ** John P. Davies, American diplomat (b. 1908) ** Wallace Diestelmeyer, Canadian skater (b. 1926) * December 24 ** Bill Bowerman, American track and field coach (b. 1911) ** Maurice Couve de Murville, 152nd Prime Minister of France (b. 1907) ** João Figueiredo, Brazilian military leader and politician, 30th President of Brazil (b. 1918) ** Grete Stern, German-Argentine photographer (b. 1904) * December 26 ** Curtis Mayfield, American musician and composer (b. 1942) ** Shankar Dayal Sharma, 9th President of India (b. 1918) * December 27 – Pierre Clémenti, French actor (b. 1942) * December 28 – Clayton Moore, American actor (b. 1914) * December 30 ** Fritz Leonhardt, German structural engineer (b. 1909) ** Sarah Knauss, American supercentenarian (b. 1880) * December 31 – Elliot Richardson, American politician and lawyer (b. 1920) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Gerardus 't Hooft and Martinus J. G. Veltman * Chemistry – Ahmed H. Zewail * Physiology or Medicine – Günter Blobel * Literature – Günter Grass * Peace – Médecins Sans Frontières * Bank of Sweden Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel – Robert Mundell New English words and terms * blog * carbon footprint * dashcam * epigenomics *''metabolomics'' *''texting'' * vape References Category:1999